Running Up That Hill
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: A short oneshot songfic. ShadAmy. Sad.


A short oneshot songfic.

Placebo - Running Up That Hill (Cover of Kate Bush)

I in no way own either the song or the characters used in this fic. So relax lawyers ;)

* * *

_It doesn't hurt me.  
_

I watched from a distance. I could see the female fuchsia hedgehog once again clinging onto the cerulean male hedgehog, and him trying to escape. Her attentions unwanted by the 'hero' who she so desperately craved.

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

She knew how it felt to have her feelings unreturned but she had no idea what it was like to watch her, day after day, going after that idiot of a hedgehog. Going after that fool._  
_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
_

I refuse to let it affect me. I am the ultimate life form. I have withstood mortal wounds and stood up still fighting with them. This wouldn't hurt me. I won't let it.

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

_You be running up that hill_

I could see her running off again. Rejected once again, running in tears. Why would she never learn? Why did she carry on attempted to win over the blue fools feelings when she had me already here for her?_  
_

_You and me be running up that hill  
_

I ran after her, jumping from building to building and aiming for where she was. Trying to catch up with her. Well that wasn't so much the problem, it was more that she'd run into the woods and I've lost sight of her._  
_

_And if I only could,  
_

_Make a deal with God,_

I dropped down in front of the entrance of the forest and peered in. He couldn't see her in the immediate vicinity. "She should know better than to go in those woods alone. They can be very perilous for a young woman!" I shouted to myself, smashing my fist into the tree next to him. A small bit of blood trickled from my hand where I had hit too hard, I ignored it, it was nothing._  
_

_And get him to swap our places,_

I wished that it was the other way round. That she was craving **my** attention. She was better at showing these kinds of things compared to I. Obviously considering how she reacted to the cerulean hedgehog._  
_

_Be running up that road,_

There was a small path in the forest, presumably something used by horse and carriage. My only hope was that Rose had run down this road, else she may be long lost. _  
_

_Be running up that hill,_

I came to a slope; atop it looked like there was a clearing. I made my way up the hill, keeping a full eye out for Rose._  
_

_Be running up that building.  
_

I came to the top of the hill, the forest fell back as I approached a tall building. Some kind of mansion with about 5 stories. I had no idea that this was here. I looked up to the top and saw Rose. She looked like she was contemplating jumping. I immediately took action. Running into the building and up the stairs. People were bound to hear the sonic boom, but I didn't care. My thoughts were on saving Rose. I burst through the door looking about wildly. I spotted Rose pulling something out of her bag and took a deep breath. Then she shouted. "I don't care about it anymore Sonic!" My breath caught and I closed my eyes. I tried to shout that it wasn't Sonic, but I that had chased after her to save her from herself. But before I could catch the breath that left sharply I heard a loud bang and suddenly a feeling that was lodged in memories past rushed into my stomach. An odd feeling of hot pain and cold metal. I placed my hand on the patch to feel the wet warmth of blood, then opened my eyes to see Rose holding a gun limply. Look of horror on her face. I watched it fall to the ground as she came running up to me.

_If I only could, oh...  
_

_You don't wanna hurt me,_

"Shadow! Because of the sonic boom I assumed..! Sorry Shadow! What should I do!" I fell to my knees from the loss of blood. The pain I could deal with, but blood loss was making me weak and woozy. I looked up at her crying face, I tried to speak to her, tried to tell her it'd be okay even though it seemed it wouldn't. I coughed weakly as the shock set in to my body. My body was failing on me and I could tell._  
_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled it away. Seeing the damage in its fullest. Her face turned pale as she started to cry more. She looked up, as if she'd remembered something. Instinctively I gave her a quizzical look as she dived to her bag. A wave of sleepiness knocked the look off my face as she pulled out her mobile. I could see her calling someone and talking. I presumed she was calling the ambulance. The blood loss had took over my hearing, it being none essential to living._  
_

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
_

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
_

She looked into my eyes, and I felt the same connection as the first time we met. The same spark that could kindle a fire even in the darkest of hearts. I saw her put the phone down. A slight bit of my hearing came back as I concentrated on what she was saying.

_So much hate for the ones we love?  
_

"Why did I fall... prick... just rejects me... not a bad person... no reason. Not once." Amy shouted. I could fill in the blanks. No Sonic wasn't a bad person, despite how much I hated the guy.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
_

I forced my arm to move. I could feel my life draining away. I pulled my arm up to her shoulder. Placing in there gently, earning a tearful look from its owner._  
_

_You, be running up that hill  
_

_You and me, be running up that hill  
_

Was this the end for me? The end for us both. If I died Rose would go down for murder. That would drive her off the edge if the guilt didn't beat it too it.

_You and me won't be unhappy.  
_

Maybe in death we could be happy together. Maybe if there was such a thing as an afterlife._  
_

_And if I only could,  
_

_Make a deal with God,_

I wished for that now, and so I prayed to whatever entity ruled over the universe to make Rose happy, whether it be in life or death. I pray deeply without hesitation._  
_

_And get him to swap our places,_

I wish I could take the fall for murder. Not Rose. Not that poor innocent girl._  
_

_Be running up that road,  
_

_Be running up that hill,  
_

_Be running up that building,  
_

_If I only could, oh...  
_

My arm slumped. It was pretty much inevitable now. This was my end. I could see it in Rose's face as her eyes quivered. Fighting back yet more tears. My vision was slowly fading to black. I felt a disturbance in the air. A large metal object appeared in the sky. I tried to stand up. It had to be one of Robotniks robots. I cursed in my head. What rotten timing. As it landed I realised it was in fact a helicopter. It landed and a bunch of Mobians came out. I looked back at Rose

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
_

_Let me steal this moment from you now.  
_

I wished I could rob her of this memory. A memory that would with no doubt corrupt her innocent mind in the way that mine was. I was sad I couldn't turn back time and stop it happening. Shouting up to her would have worked.

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
_

_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'  
_

They were carting me onto the helicopter on a stretcher, I could see Rose standing beside me. They hooked me up to some machines that they had on board as the vehicle took off. I could see Rose shouting to me, crying at me to hold on. I was afraid I couldn't. I didn't know what would happen anymore.

_And if I only could,  
_

_Make a deal with God,  
_

_And get him to swap our places,  
_

_Be running up that road,  
_

_Be running up that hill,  
_

_With no problems _

_With no problems  
_

I watched Rose's face as it went darker and darker. At least she will be the last thing I see. Something I could only have wished for. I could see the tears streaming from her eyes. Maybe she liked me more than I thought? Why didn't I make a move sooner? Maybe this wouldn't be happening. I could only just see Roses eyes now. And they had almost gone. I wish that I had told her I love her.

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

Then everything went black.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
